ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sunny
Tennyson Family : OK, the Tennyson Family Tree is messed up. So Carl Tennyson and Frank Tennyson were the only children of Max Tennyson and Verdona Tennyson. Frank had only two children,Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Tennyson and Kenneth 'Ken Tennyson. Carl had only one child,Benjamin 'Ben' Kirby Tennyson. So who are Sunny's parents and where does she get the Anodite heritage from? And how come she is a full anodite? 14:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i dunno ,it kind of sound that Verdona have more children in Anodyne.--Linkdarkside 14:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) or maybe max and verdona had a child that Verdona never told max about 22:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i bet you that Verdona concieved children prior to her marriage to Max and that Sunny is child of one of them. no way is Sunny a biological Tennyson! -- Kuchipatchi9 23:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) If Dwayne was still alive he would probally know about the exact relationship with the tennyson family.Superbike10 23:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) she isnt a tennyson,shes pure anodyte,lives on anotide and was sent to this planet.she probebly just dubbed the tennyson last name for convinence sake.and since verdona was taking her to her parents,and also to anodite,her parents must live their.all this over complecated implemnts means that shes ben and gwens half cousin,if thats a term,on the parental grandmother side.and since she seems to be about the same age as gwen,she was probebly concived during the ime that verdona left max and went back.since she had to come back to see the grandchildern being born follow that?i think i used to many run on sentances... Maybe Max had kids with other people besides Verdona Blaziken rjcf 07:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) @Blaziken rjcf, where does Sunny get her Anodite powers from. 14:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC)A lot of people keep editing this page. Nobody here can say she’s not a Tennyson or that she is, but we have more reason to believe she is a Tennyson than not. It has never ever been said that frank and carl are the only kids of Max and Verdona. There could very well be a third Tennyson child (who is older or younger than or in the middle of frank and carl) or many more than three. Also we don’t know if Sunny is pure Anodyte. In fact everyone is surprised to see that she even has powers including Gwen and her mother who saw her when she was three years old and showing no powers which implies she’s at least a part human Tennyson. With that said we do know she has the “Spark” and that her natural powers are way ahead of Gwens. She could just be a very talented Anodyne/Human hybrid who was trained after she was old enough (after 3yrso) or maybe the one parent that is not Verdona’s offspring is pure anodyne or another race all together. We know Gwen can have all the same powers but needs to train for 50 or 60 years to get to Verdona’s level maybe she’d only need a small fraction of that time to get to Sunny’s level who is nowhere near Verdona or she would have fought back when Grandma “bubbled” her. We also know Gwen would be able to destroy her body as well and make a new one just has Verdona and sunny can. And In case you all forgot Max tends to hold back a lot of info from the kids, grandkids and even his wife (maybe for protection because he’s a “Plumber”) We little by little by little by little find out about Max’s (and Verdona’s) past. Why I mention this is to remind you all that not everything is just mentioned on screen. Ben didn’t seem very surprised that Sunni existed and immediately knew to introduce himself as her cousin. By the time Cartoon network makes a “Ben1,000,000” show we’ll probably still be finding out things about characters we thought we absolutely knew. ben refered to her as a anodite,not a part anodite,ofcorse that could have just been what he assumed,but why would cartoon network porposly confuse us liek that?she lived on a different planet,yet the family somehow thought she was human...she oviously has tons of experience and more natural power.verdona clearly stated that none of maxes grand childern(exept gwen) had the spark in what are little girls made of.and she couldnt have discovered her powers afterwards with enough time to be stronger then gwen.she's a full anodite.they probebly dont have last names and just addopted the tennyson one Rdas 05:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC)She might have married and had kids with another male anodite before she married max. It's likely the family were suprised by her Anodite powers because Verdona kept the fact Sunny was alien from them when she brought her to visit before. They had only encountered her under the guise of a normal human cousin. -- Noneofyourbusiness 13:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Verdona probably had more children during the time that she was on Anodyne. 20:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) What can I only say is that they left a plot hole. They really NEVER explained Sunny's existence in the first place. =>Written by IceyBlue 12:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC)<= While it is possible she is not one of max's grandchildren it's far more likely than anything else. apart from the fact she was human as a baby, reattaching skin being something a baby anodite couldn't do it's also possible someone else did it for her. However not only would sh have had to live on planet earth for a extended period (because gwen's mother didn't know she was a alien) she would have to had been either max's or another plumber's grand child, i doubt verdona would spend the time introducing her new family to her old one. Also there is really no such thing as a half anodite, you either are or you aren't. Because of this a alien upbringing could be the reasoning behind sunny's increased abilities beyond gwen, who had only began learning magic in her early teens which it's self is a bastardized version of mana. considering the amount of girlfriends max had, it's more likely she is from a unspoken child who will pop up out of no where two seasons from now revealing some kind of rule like "only descendants of the same sex as the ancestor become anodites" or something. --Gwyllgi 18:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) The theories should be removed "Theory" is just another word for fanfiction/speculation in a wiki. None of it has been confirmed or even hinted at Blaziken rjcf 14:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Look alike What annoys me is that they made the two just a like...am I the only one who feels this way? :Nope I was hoping she would atleast lose the glasses. Brat Sunny is a brat!!!!!! Gwen so deserves to be a better Anodite then Sunny. Did you know sunny is Gwen, but black hair instead of orange, and blue eyes instead of green, and different clothes. Friendship with Gwen Why was Gwen so mean to her?Sunny started the show just trying to be friendly and start conversations and Gwen always Snapped at her and threatened her.LisaGarland101